Psicologia Insana!
by Guriia
Summary: Quando uma autora-baka resolve tratar seus lindos personagens, o que pode acontecer? - CAP 2 ON! -
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e cia não me pertencem. Mas isso não me impede de tentar tratá-los! 8D

* * *

_Psicologia Insana!_

_-Prólogo-_

Suigetsu: - Moshi, moshi?!

Guriia: _- Yo~ Suigetsu-kun~!_

Suigetsu: - Oe, ta querendo alguma coisa?! - ¬¬ -

Guriia: _- Nossa! – o.o – É assim que você tratava suas outras namoradas?!_

Suigetsu: - Gomen ne, mas é que eu tava lavando roupa!

Guriia: - u.u´- _Vou ignorar. Mas eu tenho uma novidade ótima pra contar pra você!_

Suigetsu: - Então conte!

Guriia: - _Abri meu próprio consultório de _Psicologia_!_ – n.n –

Suigetsu: - Nani?! – ô.ô –

Guriia: - _Kawaii demais não?!_

Suigetsu: - Só pra constar: onde você arranjou um diploma?! – o.õ -

Guriia: - _Ele é tão lindo, Sui-kun... – ignorando completamente o outro – Tão branquinho!!!!_ - ^^ -

Suigetsu: - ... –

Guriia: - _Só tem um pequeno probleminha..._

Suigetsu: - Falta de um diploma...?

Guriia: - _Eu não tenho uma secretaria. Bem que você podia me quebrar esse galho, nee?!_

Suigetsu: - suspira – Onde é?! - ¬¬ -

Guriia: - _Nyaaa! Sabia que meu namoradinho lindo não ia me deixar na mão. Anota o endereço ai!_

Suigetsu: - Hãn... – anota - Ta... Eu sei onde é!

Guriia: _- Arigato, Sui-kun. Mas vem rápido, por que o primeiro paciente já deve ta chegando..._

Suigetsu: - Você já tem um _primeiro paciente_?! – õ.õ –

Guriia: - _Claro ne, Suigetsu. To te esperando. Ja ne!_

Suigetsu: - Ja. – e desliga o telefone –

* * *

n.a: Yoo, minna-san!

Maia uma fic da autora-baka aqui!

E essa é tao problematica quanto as outras! 8D

Só pra constar, mais uma vez eu vou pedir a ajuda de voces!

Se puderem, e quiserem, logico, voces podem me mandar sugestoes de pacientes, okay?

Nao precisa ser necessariamente so do Naruto. Pode ser do _Lovely Complex, Karin, Vampire Knight, Ouran..._

-suspira sonhando em consultar o Tamaki-senpai-

Bom, acho que é isso mesmo, minna-san! Como esse cap é beeeem curtinho, o proximo ja está ai para _degustaçao_!

Kissus

Ja nee!

* * *


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

****

Disclaimer:

Naruto e cia não me pertencem. Mas isso não me impede de tentar tratá-los! 8D 

* * *

Psicologia Insana

-Uzumaki Naruto-

Guriia: - Então, Naruto-kun, o que te trouxe ate aqui?! – n.n –

Naruto: - O Shikamaru falou assim que eu poderia ter uma melhora muito grande se eu conversasse com uma amiga dele, 'ttebayo! – sorriso colgate –

Guriia: - Ç.Ç – O Shika falou isso mesmo?! Como ele é kawai! – emocionada pela consideração –

Suigetsu: - Yo, Guriia-sama. – entra no escritório –

Guriia: - já recomposta – Demorou, hein?! Assuma seu posto que eu já vou consultar o meu primeiro paciente! – u.u –

Suigetsu suspira cansado e senta numa mesa de frente a porta de entrada do novo escritório de sua namorada, sem nem ao menos reparar o que realmente continha naquela mesinha.

Dentro da sala

Guriia: - Certo, Naruto, conte-me seus problemas. – pose de profissional –

Naruto: - Eu não tenho problemas, dattebayo! – deitado no divã -

Guriia: - Ah, tem sim. O Shika-kun não ia ter te mandado aqui atoa!

Naruto: - Pensando bem...

Guriia: - Sim...?! – empolgada –

Naruto: - Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem esses dias... Estou sentindo coisas estranhas, sabe Guriia-sama...

Guriia: - Conte-me mais sobre isso. – lendo _"Psicologia em 10 passos"_ –

Naruto: - Eu não entendo a Hinata. Não sei o porque, mas ela é a única que não conversa comigo, dattebayo!

Guriia: - fecha o livro – Oh, chegamos direto no assunto! – anota no bloquinho: _lerdo_.

Naruto: - õ.õ –

Guriia: - Naruto-kun, você já se perguntou o porque dela ser assim com você?

Naruto: - Já, 'ttebayo... – triste –

Guriia: - E... – o.ô –

Naruto: - Não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão! – ri, bagunçando os cabelos loiros com as mãos –

Guriia: - capota – Naruto, você tem uma coisa que eu chamo de _Efeito Retardado_. No seu caso eu diria que a ficha demora muuuuuito mais do que o normal para cair.

Naruto: - o.o – Doutora, isso é grave?!

Guriia: - Gravíssimo!

Naruto: - O.O –

Guriia: - Mas eu tenho uma solução! – 8D – Você vai ficar uns dias aqui na consultório comigo! SUIGETSU!

Suigetsu: - Nani?! – entra na sala assustado com o grito –

Guriia: - O Naruto vai ficar aqui por alguns dias e vai ter umas _aulinhas_ com você.

Naruto e Suigetsu: - NANI??? – O.O –

Guriia: - Isso mesmo. O Suigetsu também tinha esse _problema_ antes de se declarar pra mim... - ^^ - Agora ele está totalmente curado. Então ele pode te dar dicas de como te ajudar a resolver o seu caso!

Suigetsu: - ¬¬ - Alem de aspirante a secretario, agora que também virei professor?!

Guriia: - Oe, Sui-kun! É só por alguns dias, depois eu te recompenso. – sorri maliciosamente –

Suigetsu: - 8D –

Naruto: - Yare! Parem com isso vocês dois. Isso não é hora nem lugar pra isso, dattebayo! – ò.ó –

Guriia: - Caham... Certo, Naruto-kun, amanhã você começa o seu tratamento intensivo aqui. Pode ir agora.

Naruto sai pela porta sem nem ao menos entender realmente qual era o seu _problema_.

Guriia: - Mas um dia de trabalho.. – se joga na cadeira dando um suspiro cansado –

Suigetsu: - ¬¬´ - Como se você já tivesse tido outros...

Guriia: - Não seja tão mal, Suigetsu. A única coisa que eu quero agora é ir pra casa e tomar um bom banho. – n.n –

Suigetsu: - Vamos, então?

Guriia: - Que vamos o que! – da um beijo estalado nos lábios do namorado – Você fica e limpa tudo aqui pra mim! Ja nee!

Suigetsu: - Era só o que me faltava...

Guriia sai saltitante indo em direção a sua casa, conseqüentemente ao banho que ela tanto queria, enquanto Suigetsu procurava a vassoura, que estava em um canto qualquer, por ai.

* * *

n.a: Yo minna-san!

Olha o primeiro cap ai!

Espero que gostem e que deixem muitas reviews! 8D~

Kissus

e Ja nee!


	3. Hatake Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e cia nao me pertencem. Mas isso nao me impede de tentar trata-los...! 8D_

* * *

Psicologia Insana!

- Hatake Kakashi -

* * *

Naruto: - Mas Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi: - Não adianta, Naruto. Você vem com essa desculpa esfarrapada e ainda quer que eu acredite?! – diz o Hatake.

Naruto: - ¬¬ - E quem é você pra falar de desculpa, hein?! – já começava a se irritar o loiro.

Nisso, uma porta é aberta e de lá sai uma _psicóloga_ bem mal humorada.

Guriia: - QUE BERREIRO É ESSE NESSA HORA DA MANHÃ?! – ò.ó –

- Gomen nee – disseram os dois juntos. –

Guriia: - O.O – Ka-kashi-san?! – perguntou a _psicóloga_, dando um empurrão tão forte no loiro que o jogou a uns bons dois metros de distancia – O que faz por aqui?!

Kakashi: - Vim lhe trazer esse humilde presente... – n.\\ – e mostra um buque de flores (?) –

Suigetsu: - QUE SAFADEZA É ESSA?! – aparece um Suigetsu com a cara toda amassada, vestindo um pijama dos _"Bananas de Pijamas"_; pega o lindo buque de rosas e o espatifa completamente.

Guriia: - ò.ó – Não atrapalha, Suigetsu... – n.n – Então, Kakashi-san, o que te trás aqui, a essa hora da manha?1

Kakashi: - O Naruto me veio com uma desculpa que teria de fazer um tratamento intensivo aqui e-

Guriia: - Já que estamos aqui, Kakashi-san, que tal uma consulta, hãn?! – interrompe, já puxando o Hatake pra dentro da sala.

Naruto: - o.õ –

Suigetsu: - Já que ficamos aqui, deixa eu te explicar duas coisas:

1º: eu mando.

2º: você obedece.

Estamos entendidos?! - ¬¬´-

Naruto: - Hai, Suigetsu-sensei! – diz o loiro, batendo continência, fazendo uma _gota_ de três litros aparecer na cabeça do outro.

Dentro da sala

Guriia: - Eeeeentão, Kakashi-san, conte-me seus problemas.

Kakashi: - Perdi os meus melhores amigos em uma guerra; vi meu sensei morrer lutando para salvar a todos; e um dos meus pupilos fugui para se juntar ao OroJackson, a fim de encontrar força o suficiente para matar seu irmão. – respira –

Guriia: - O.O –

Kakashi: - n.\\ -

Guriia: - ainda sem assimilar algumas coisas – Kakashi-san, mesmo com tantas perdas, você não me parece um homem traumatizado...

Kakashi: - A vida é um eterno perde e ganha, nee?! – n.\\ -

Guriia: - _Um dia a gente perde, no outro a gente apanha_... - n.n –

Kakashi: - õ.\\ -

Guriia: - Kakashi – pose de profissional – você precisa libertar esses sentimentos. Isso está te matando por dentro...

Kakashi: - Está?! – o.\\ -

Guriia: - Sim, Kakashi. Você aparenta ser um shinobi tão controlado e dono de si, mas eu sei que isso não é verdade...

Kakashi: - Não?! – o.\\ -

Guriia: - Sim! – 8D - Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho a solução! – \o/ -

Kakashi: - ô.\\ -

Guriia: - A primeira parte do tratamento se trata que você terá de passar uma semana na casa da Priih-chan! – n.n –

_Em algum lugar, onde se veneravam o Kakashi-sensei_

_Priih: - Atchiiiim! – o.o –_

Kakashi: - E qual é a segunda parte, doutora?!

Guriia: - Você tem que se libertar, Kakashi-san, e a melhor forma que eu vejo é você tirando esse _bendita mascara_ e me mostrando seu rosto!!! – 8D~ -

Kakashi: - Nande?! – ô.\\ -

Guriia: - Ora...- pensando em uma desculpa esfarrapada – Por que assim você vai deixar de carregar esse fardo de ser sempre escondido, de ninguém te entender realmente... Mostrando-se a mim, você prova que confia em mais alguém para dividir todas as suas duvidas, medos...

Kakashi: - n.\\ - totalmente convencido depois do discurso de quase meia hora e tira a mascara –

Guriia: - O.O – ia cair desmaiada, mas acha um desperdício perder o tempo que poderia estar olhando aquela obra de arte, deitada no chão - . -

Kakashi: - balançando a mão na frente da _psicóloga­ _perplexa – SUIGETSU!

Suigetsu: - Nani?! Nani?! – olha a namorada – O que você fez com ela?! – aponta o dedo acusadoramente para o Hatake –

Kakashi: - Eu não fiz nada...

Guriia: - Kakashi-san... - sussurrando –

Kakashi: - Hai!

Guriia: - ainda meio abalada – Você tem que fazer tudo o que ela mandar, okay?! E não se esqueça: uma semana. Depois você volta para observarmos a sai melhora.

Kakashi: - Hai!!! – n.\\ -

Guriia: - Agora pode ir! – diz, apoiada ao namorada para não cair: ainda não tinha recuperado o reflexo das pernas –

Naruto: - Onde vai, Kakashi-sensei?!

Kakashi: - suspira, derrotado – Vou pra casa da Priih-sama. Vou ficar lá uma semana.

Naruto: - Não faça nada do que eu não faria, dattbayo! – diz, malicioso –

Kakashi: - u.u´´´ -

Guriia: - pega o celular e começa a discar – Priih-chan?! – espera – Tenho uma noticia pra te dar!!! – espera – O nosso plano deu certo! Cahan... Quer dizer, o Kakashi ta indo pra sua casa fazer um _tratamento intensivo_! - 8D –

Os gritos do outro lado as linha são ouvidos por todo o quarteirão, fazendo a _psicóloga_ afastar o fone bruscamente do ouvido.

Guriia: - desliga o cel – Kakashi-san, aqui está o endereço da Priih-chan. – entrega um bilhetinho – pode ir agora...! – n.n –

Naruto: - E eu, dattebayo?!

Guriia: - Você continua aqui. – u.u – Seu tratamento ainda não esta nem no começo.

Suigetsu: - Ç.Ç –

Guriia: - abraça o namorado – Não fica assim, Sui-kun... – sussura – _Depois eu te recompenso!­ – _da um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz e sai com um sorriso malicioso no rosto –

Suigetsu: - suspira – O que a gente não faz por amor...

Naruto: - o.õ – Nani, 'ttebayo?!

Suigetsu: - Esquece... - ¬¬´ -

_Driiiiiim....Driiiiiim... Driiiiiim..._

Suigetsu: - Atende o telefone, Uzumaki!!!

Naruto: - HAI! – pega o fone – Moshi, moshi?! – espera – Quem?! – espera – unca ouvi falar de nenhum '_Idol-senpai'_ nesse anime...

Guriia: - O.O – I-I-I-I-Idol-senpai????

Naruto: - pro telefone – Espera ai! – pra Guriia – Hai. Tem um tal de... – pro telefone – Como é seu nome mesmo?! – espera – Um tal de _**Hanabusa Aidou**_ querendo marcar uma consulta...

Guriia: - desmaia –

Naruto: - o.õ – Acho que isso foi um _pode marcar_... – pro telefone – Hanabusa-san?! – pega um caderninho e olha – Temos um horario amanha às tres, dattebayo! – espera – Okay, ta marcado. Ja nee, 'ttebayo!

E mais um dia de trabalho acada assim: um Suigetsu com uma gota de tres litros na cabeça, um Naruto sem saber realmente se tinha algum horario livre e uma Guriia desmaiada no chão. Nada de anormal.

* * *

n.a_: Yoo minna-san~!_

_Puts, que demoro hein.. Eu sei, eu sei. Gomen ne_

_Mas forças maiores me impediam de escrever,_

_tipo, umas provinhas basicas e outras que ainda estao por vir..._

_¬¬´ - Nao gosto nem de lembrar!_

_Mas o cap ta ai pra vcs, espero que gostem e deixem reviews, pliz..._

_Kissus,_

_Ja nee! - o/_


End file.
